


General

by AriannaWolff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: Landing after a mission, all you want to do is crawl into your bed and sleep for the next week. Poe has other ideas though.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	General

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my Tumblr! This was the second smut piece I ever wrote and I'm still proud of how it turned out!

Landing on the tarmac, you open your canopy and rip your helmet from your head. You hear someone call out to you, asking if you’re alright and you wave them off. You’re just tired and ready for sleep. It was a rough mission and you had barely slept. As your feet hit the duracreet, you’re only thoughts are on getting to your room and crawling into your bed. You barely make it 10 feet from your X-wing before someone is calling your name. You turn to see Connix running to you and she puts a hand on your shoulder when she reaches you.

“General Dameron asked for you to report directly to him when you landed. He’s in his office.” You could cry. Dameron _knows_ how rough this mission was. You roughly run a hand through your hair, before changing your course to his office. You reach it and find the door open, Poe sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looks just as frustrated as you feel, so you try to let the tension fall from your shoulders. You knew he wouldn’t have asked you to come straight here without a good reason, so you knock lightly on the door frame. Poe’s head shoots up and he waves you in.

“Close the door, please.” You don’t verbally respond, just close the door behind you and walk to his desk. He motions for you to sit but you shake your head.

“If I sit, I’ll fall asleep.” You tell him softly. He winces and apologizes for keeping you away from your bed, which you wave off. You quickly go over the results from the mission with him and Poe can’t help the way his mind wanders as he listens to you speak. Your voice is rough from lack of sleep and he can’t help but wonder if that would be how it sounded in other situations. He’s brought back to reality by a look of amusement on your face.

“Sorry, what did you ask?” You huff out a small laugh and Poe finds a smile rising in response.

“I asked if there was anything else I could do for you, _General_?” You watched with amusement as Poe shifted. You had always known the man had a bit of a rank kink. You really tried not to use it against him, but you _knew_ he had spaced out because he was thinking dirty thoughts and you just couldn’t help messing with him. You’d had a crush on the pilot for as long as you could remember but had never acted on it. He was your superior and it would have felt weird but now? The war was over, the Resistance was just working on cleaning up the mess left behind and taking care of any First Order sympathizers that caused trouble. You and Poe had even shared a passionate kiss when the two of you had made it back to Ajan Kloss following the final battle. That was weeks ago though and neither of you had spoken about it since. It made you ache to think it was just a spur of the moment thing, but you refused to let it ruin your friendship with the man. The two of you had merely gone back to your casual ribbing and occasional flirting.

“Actually…. there is something you can do.” Something in Poe’s face shifted, determination filling his eyes. You raised your eyebrows but nodded to him. He motioned you forward. “Come here.”

He keeps motioning you forward until you’re standing between him and his desk. He suddenly reaches for you, pulling you down and into his lap. You gasp in surprise before closing your eyes as he nuzzles your neck. You slowly wrap your arms around his shoulders and for a few blissful minutes, the two of you just relax into each other.

“Hey.” Poe whispers against your neck, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on your skin.

“Hm?”

“Been wanting to talk to you about that kiss.” He murmurs. He begins mouthing at your neck and you gasp, shuddering in response. You can feel him smirk against your skin, but he doesn’t stop. You let your fingers sink into his hair, tugging lightly on his curls and pulling a groan from him.

“Yeah?” Your voice is breathless as Poe’s mouth lights a fire in your belly.

“Mhm. I want _more_.”

“More? More what? More kisses?” Poe pulls back from your neck, causing you to whine. A laugh huffs out of him, but he turns your head so you’re looking at him. His eyes are soft and full of an emotion you can’t quite place.

“More kisses. More of you. _All_ of you. _All_ the time. I want _you_ , sweetheart.” Poe’s words hit you hard and you find yourself blinking back tears. Leaning forward, you press a kiss to his lips. He kisses you back eagerly and chases your lips when you pull away. You can’t fight your smile as you look at him and he smiles back.

“Good. Cause I’ve wanted you for a long time… _General_ ” Your tone turns from serious to playful and Poe growls before kissing you blind. One of his hands buries into your hair to cradle the back of your head and the other squeezes your hip. He suddenly shifts his grip on you before standing and placing you on the desk. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him as close as you can. Untucking his shirt, you let your hands roam the expanse of his stomach and chest. He groans into your mouth before he’s pulling away. He unzips your flight suit and you help him shimmy it off of you. You’re left in a tank and shorts and Poe groans as he takes you in.

“Stars, you’re so beautiful sweetheart. Can I take this off?” His hands hovered at the hem of your shirt, waiting for your consent. You nodded to him and he wasted no time pulling your tank over your head, tossing it behind him. “So beautiful…Can I touch you, sweetheart?”

Again, you nodded. His need for your consent warmed your heart and you found yourself falling more in love with him. His hands coming up to cup your breasts scattered all thoughts and you threw your head back with a moan. Your hands gripped his hips, pulling him flush against you. You tugged at his shirt and he pulled away long enough to take it off. Your hands wandered the expanse of skin now exposed to you and he hummed at the feeling. His lips attached to your neck, sucking marks into your skin as his hands massaged your breasts. You let your own hands slide down his torso to his belt before undoing it. He groaned against you as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down. Your hands lingered at the waistband of his briefs and his breathing hitched when you snapped the elastic.

“Can I touch you, Poe? I bet you’re so pretty.” Poe _whined_ at yours words and a breathless please slipped out of his lips. You slipped his briefs down his legs, his cock resting against his stomach. Looking into his eyes, you brought your hand to your mouth. You licked a stripe down your palm before wrapping your fingers around him. He gasped at the sensation and buried his head in your neck. “So gorgeous, Poe. Thick and so beautiful. I can’t wait to feel you inside me. I bet you’ll stretch me _so well_.”

Poe’s hips bucked in response to your words and he kissed you with fervor. You stroked him a few more times before he suddenly pulled away from you and sunk to his knees. He looked up at you through his lashes, hands resting at the button of your shorts.

“Can I taste you, baby? Please?” He’s nosing at your clothed core and scattering kisses along your thighs. You can’t stop the hitch in your breath at the feel of him so close to you and your hands fly to undo your shorts.

“Kriff, Poe, _yes_.” The two of you work your shorts and underwear down your legs and then he’s kissing up your calf, to your knee, to your thigh, before pressing a kiss just above your clit. When his tongue traces up your slit and around your clit, you _whine_ and bury your hands in his hair. One of his hands comes and rests on your lower stomach, his thumb circling your clit as his tongue delves inside your folds. He winds you higher and higher until you tumble over the edge, your release crashing over you as you cry out Poe’s name. He works you through it until you begin tugging on his curls, wanting to kiss him. He obliges you, rising smoothly and pressing his lips to yours. He pulled away to lean his forehead against yours.

“Okay, sweetheart?” You nodded, chasing his lips but he pulled farther from you. “Hold on, baby. Look at me.”

“ _Poe_.” You complain but you do as he asks. Your eyes lock with his and your taken aback by the softness in them. Yes, there’s desire pooled in the dark irises, but he’s looking at you with so much _love_.

“We can stop here, baby. I want you to be certain that this is okay.” You blink up at him, struck again by how wonderful this man is. His need for your consent is _everything_ and you find yourself swallowing against a sudden swell of emotion. You pull him back to you, forehead to forehead.

“You are such a wonderful man, Poe. I love you.” His breath hitches and he looks at you with shocked eyes. A grin rises on his lips and he begins scattering kisses all over your face.

“I love you too, sweetheart. So much.” He finally presses another kiss to your lips and soon the passion is reigniting in your belly. You wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him into you. He groans as his erection rubs against you and you find your hand travelling up his body to wrap around his necklace. You tug on it, pulling him so your mouth is by his ear.

“I told you earlier I’ve wanted you for a long time. If you don’t fuck me _right now_ , I might mutiny, _General_.”

“We can’t have that, can we sweetheart?” Poe’s hand is sliding between the two of you, lining himself up with your entrance. He pushes in slowly, filling you inch by inch until he buries to the hilt. He still for a moment, letting you adjust to him, before he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in. Praise begins falling from his lips with no hesitation. “So tight, baby, so warm. Knew you would be tight, but this is better than I could ever imagine. So good, sweetheart.”

His hips are snapping against yours at a quick pace and you’re clutching him like he’s a lifeline. His praise is going straight to your core and you find yourself answering his praise with your own. “ _Fuck_ , Poe. You feel so good. Please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t-wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” His hips are starting to stutter as he approaches his climax. One of his hands slips between your bodies and he begins to rub at your clit. You mewl at the feeling, nails dragging down his back. He hisses at the feeling but doesn’t stop.

“Poe, I’m close. So close.” You cry out and he mouths at your neck when you tilt your head back.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let go. I’ve got you.” Your climax slams through you at his words and he chokes at the feeling of your walls tightening around him. He thrusts into you once, twice, thrice and cums. He works the two of you through the high, holding you close to him as you come down. The two of you pant together, Poe’s fingers running through your hair. You relax fully into him and are suddenly hit with just how tired you are. Poe takes your weight easily and holds you for a few moments before helping you down from the desk.

“Let’s get you dressed and to bed, okay?” He helps you pull your clothes on then sits you down in his chair as he gets dressed. You’re nodding off when he finishes, and he smiles as he looks you over. He reaches for you and carefully lifts you into his arms. You snuggle into his chest and he drops a kiss on your head. He carries you back to his quarters and sits you down on his bed. He works you back out of your clothes and slips one of his shirts onto you. You snuggle into his blankets as he gets himself ready for bed. When he crawls in with you, he pulls your back to his chest. He drops one final kiss to your head.

“I love you, Poe.” You murmur as you drift. You vaguely hear him return the sentiment as you drift off, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to stay safe out there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
